dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Super Junior
centre|thumb|668x668px Super Junior *'Nombre:' **Super Junior (Internacional). **슈퍼주니어 (Syupeo Junieo) en Corea. **スーパージュニア (Sūpā junia) en Japón. *'Nombre Alternativo:' SuJu / SJ (pronunciación: '' 'Es Jei' *J en inglés ). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 11. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 2. **'Numero de Integrantes Inactivos:' 4. **'Integrantes exclusivos de 'Super Junior-M':' 2. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 06 de Noviembre del 2005. **'En Japón:' 05 de Noviembre del 2008 (SJ-T). **'En China:' 08 de Abril del 2008 (SJ-M). *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' E.L.F (엘프). *'Fundación del fanclub:' 2 de Junio de 2006 **'¿Por Qué 'E.L.F'?:' Es el acronimo de la frase 'Ever Lasting Friends' que en español significa 'Amigos que Durarán por Siempre'. *'Color Oficial:' Azul Zafiro Perlado. *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). ***'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ **Avex Group (Japón). *'Sub-Unidades:' **Super Junior-K.R.Y. (2006). **Super Junior-T (2007). **Super Junior-M (2008). **Super Junior-Happy (2008). **Super Junior-D&E (2011). *'Solistas:' **Henry (2013). **Zhou Mi (2014). **Kyuhyun (2014). **Ryeowook (2016). **Yesung (2016). *'Actualidad:' **Grupo Inactivo: 2015 - 2017. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' En el año 2000, Leeteuk fue recomendado por un caza-talentos para una audición de SM Entertainment Starlight Casting System, ''después de realizar varias pruebas, firmó el contrato y se convirtió en estudiante de la empresa. En ese mismo año, Eunhyuk fue seleccionado para ser contratado, a través de la misma audición. En el año 2001, en Beijing (China), la compañía realiza su primera audición en el extranjero en la que descubre a Hangeng, quien fue elegido de entre cerca de 3000 personas. Ese mismo año, Yesung fue descubierto tras realizar un casting en Seúl. Al mismo tiempo Sungmin y Donghae ganan el primer puesto en el concurso la ''Mejor Apariencia Exterior, patrocinado por SM, tras el que pasaron a ser alumnos (trainees). En el 2002, Heechul y Kangin fueron captados junto con Kibum, encontrado en Los Ángeles (EE.UU.). Siwon fue reclutado en el 2003 después de haber sido descubierto a los 16 años frente a su escuela secundaria En el año 2004, Ryeowook, participa en el Concurso de Canto Chin Chin en el Festival de la Juventud y es seleccionado. En el 2005, Shindong fue seleccionado. Ese mismo año, el último miembro, Kyuhyun, fue descubierto después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Concurso de Canto Chin Chin. 2005: Debut 'TWINS (Knock Out)' y Album 'SuperJunior05 (TWINS)' El 6 de Noviembre del 2005, Super Junior 05 debuta en el programa “Popular Songs / Canciones Populares” de la SBS, presentándose con su primer single “TWINS (Knock Out)”. Un CD-single estaba programado para salir la siguiente semana pero, en vez de eso el 6 de Diciembre de ese mismo año se lanzó un álbum más completo llamado SuperJunior05 (TWINS). Su álbum debut vendió 28,536 copias el primer mes tras el lanzamiento y debutó como nº3 en las listas mensuales de Diciembre de 2005. Ese mismo mes, ellos lanzaron “Show Me Your Love” un single en colaboración con TVXQ, que se volvió el más vendido de ese mes, vendiendo 49,945 antes de finalizar el año. '2006: Finalización de las promociones y Nuevo Integrante' En Febrero del 2006, Super Junior'05 comenzó sus presentaciones para “Miracle”, el segundo single promocional para su álbum debut. “Miracle” fue el primer single de un grupo en alcanzar el primer lugar en las listas de música online de Corea del Sur, así como también en Tailandia, recibiendo el interés del mercado internacional. Como las promociones de “Miracle” llegaron a su fin, la SM Entertainment comenzó a seleccionar nuevos miembros para la segunda alineación del proyecto de Super Junior, Super Junior'06. La compañía incluso había preparado una lista de miembros seleccionados para graduarse del grupo. Sin embargo, ningún miembro fue sacado, y un décimo-tercero fue agregado en Mayo de 2006, que fue Kyuhyun. El proyecto de alineación fue abandonado desde entonces y el grupo se volvió conocido sólo como “Super Junior” sin el sufijo “05”. El 23 de Mayo del 2006, SM reveló a su décimo-tercer miembro Kyuhyun, quien fue descubierto a través de una competición en 2005. Nuevo Sencillo 'U' y Primera Sub-Unidad 'Super Junior K.R.Y' Lanzaron su single “U” en línea para descarga gratuita el 25 de Mayo de 2006 en su sitio web oficial. “U” resultó ser un éxito, habiendo alrededor de 400 mil descargas durante las primeras 5 horas de haber sido lanzado para después llegar al millón, provocando el bloqueo de los servidores. La primera sub-unidad, el trío que canta baladas Super Junior K.R.Y., debutó el 5 de Noviembre de 2006 con la presentación del tema del drama Hyena “The One I Love” en el programa Music Bank de la KBS. 2007: Nuevas Sub-Unidades 'Super Junior T' y 'Super Junior M' y Accidente automovilistico. Una segunda sub-unidad llegó en Febrero del 2007, llamada Super Junior T . El grupo trot reveló su single “Rokkugo” el 23 de Febrero del 2007 e hizo su presentación debut en Popular Songs dos días después. El segundo álbum oficial de Super Junior estaba previsto para finales de 2006, pero debido a diferentes accidentes, Don’t Don no fue lanzado hasta el 20 Septiembre del 2007. El 2 de octubre de 2007, SM Entertainment anunció el tercer sub-grupo de Super Junior Super Junior-M, un sub-grupo designado para el mercado chino. Super Junior M se convirtió en un éxito fenomenal en China , teniendo la oportunidad de contar con dos conciertos vendidos en Hong Kong Accidente En 2007, poco antes del primer aniversario de Kyuhyun de Super Junior, el 19 de Abril, tuvo lugar un accidente automovilístico en el que se vieron involucrados junto a él, Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun 'que sufrio mas daños y representantes.Ocurrió cuando un neumático delantero explotó y el auto chocó contra una valla de seguridad cuando retornaban del programa radial ''Super Junior Kiss the Radio show. Durante el accidente, Leeteuk, dado que era el que más sangraba por los cortes que recibió, fue al que atendieron antes, pero él solo repetía que buscaran al maknae. Eunhyuk contó en un programa que solo podía pensar en Kyuhyun, que se acercó a él, y al verlo inconsciente solo pudo rezar y llorar a su lado. Kyuhyun se sentaba detrás del chófer cuando ocurrió el accidente, y fue el que salió más herido, con una fractura de cadera, neumotórax debido a la fractura de costillas y contusiones faciales. El doctor le informó a los padres de Kyuhyun que para curar las perforaciones de sus pulmones deberían realizar una cirugía en su cuello( traqueotomía ), lo que finalizaría su carrera como cantante. El padre de Kyuhyun fue el primero en rechazar la operación, afirmando que Kyuhyun preferiría morir antes que dejar de cantar, por lo que le pidió encontrar otra manera de reparar sus pulmones.. Kyuhyun estuvo en coma durante cuatro días, y los doctores dijeron que "solo tiene el 20% de probabilidades de vivir".Hasta que llego otro medico llamado '''Wang Yong Pil '''que encontro otra manera en operarlo y que el pueda seguir cantando. Kyuhyun pasó seis días en UCI antes de poder ser trasladado a un cuarto común del hospital, luego de eso, logró volver a respirar sin necesitar la máquina que lo ayudaba. Logró volver a caminar sin ayuda luego de un mes del accidente. Kyuhyun fue dado de alta el 5 de julio de 2007, luego de 78 días.Y volvio a los ecenario despues de 5 meses. '''Segundo Album 'Don't Don't. El segundo álbum oficial de Super Junior planeó ser lanzado para finales del 2006, sin embargo debido a un severo accidente de auto, Don't Don no fue revelado hasta el 20 de septiembre del 2007. Don't Don vendió más de 60,000 copias el primer día de lanzamiento y debutó en el primer lugar del ranking mensual por el mes de septiembre del 2007. A pesar de que el álbum recibió críticas variadas, vendió más de 160,000 copias para final de año, siendo el segundo más vendido del 2007. Super Junior recibió 7 nominaciones en los MKMF (Mnet Korean Music Festival) del 2007, ganando tres de ellos incluyendo "Artista del Año", el reconocimiento más alto de la ceremonia. Super Junior ganó dos premios más en Golden Disk Awards, incluyendo el "Disk Bonsang award". 2008: Primer Tour 'Super Show' y Nueva Sub-Unidad 'Super Junior-Happy' El primer tour principal de Super Junior, fue Super Show, que comenzó el 22 de febrero de 2008 en Seúl. La gira abarcó tres países y se muestra en seis ciudades diferentes, entre ellas Bangkok, Shanghái y Pekín . Todos los miembros de Super Junior ya habían sido colocados en uno de los sub-grupos, excepto Kibum. Super Junior-Happy consta de todos los miembros anteriores de Super Junior-T, salvo Heechul, que se sustituye por Yesung. Super Junior-Happy hizo un debut no oficial el 3 de mayo del 2008 en el Power Concert. Los días 8 y 9 de Julio del año 2008, Super Junior celebró su primer fan meeting en Japón, en el Nippon Budōkan de Tokio, como una celebración para la gran inauguración de su Japanese Homepage, que se puso en marcha el 1 de abril de ese mismo año. '2009:' Reducción del grupo 'Salida de Han Gen' y Servicio Militar El 21 de diciembre del 2009, fuentes chinas confirmaron la demanda presentada por el miembro de Super Junior Han Geng y líder del sub-grupo Super Junior M El 10 de mayo del 2010, a las 10 de la mañana, fue lanzado el cuarto álbum de Super Junior, titulado "미인아 (BONAMANA)". Sin embargo en él participaron sólo 10 de sus integrantes, los mismos que aparecen en el MV. El 5 de julio del 2010, Kangin ingresó a realizar su servicio militar, mientras que el 1 de Septiembre del 2011 fue Heechul quien se en listó para sus 2 años de servicio. Tercer Album 'Sorry Sorry' y 'Super Show 2' El grupo lanzó su tercer álbum estudio Sorry, Sorry el 12 de marzo del 2009. Fue el primer álbum del grupo en debutar en el puesto 1 del ranking Hanteo vendiendo más de 29.000 copias en el primer día. Después de solo un mes el álbum se convirtió en el más vendido del año 2009, vendieron al rededor de 250.000 copias en Corea del Sur. Así mismo, se convirtió en el álbum coreano más vendido en Taiwán, Tailandia, China y Filipinas, en donde también recibió el crédito de ser el primer álbum coreano en llegar al puesto 1 en los rankings de música de ese país. El álbum titulado Sorry, Sorry se convirtió e un hit instantáneo, ganando un total de 10 números #1 por 10 semanas consecutivas en Corea del Sur, y rompió un récord al quedar en el primer lugar por 37 semanas en el ranking de sencillos de Kpop en Taiwán. Sorry, Sorry logró éxito nacional e internacional, ganando varios premios en el #24 Golden Disk Awards, incluyendo el gran premio "Disk Daesang" (Disco del año). Después del éxito de Sorry, Sorry, Super Junior comenzó su segundo tour por Asia llamado "Super Show 2", el 17 de julio del 2009, en Seúl. 2010: Cuarto Album 'Bonamana' Y 'Super Show 3' Con solo los 10 miembros restantes, Super Junior lanzó su cuarto álbum estudio Bonamana, en mayo del 2010. Aunque el álbum no recibió buenas críticas como Sorry, Sorry, vendió más que éste con más de 300.000 copias en Corea del Sur. El álbum se mantuvo en el puesto 1 del ránking taiwanés, por 61 semanas rompiendo su propio récord que habían tenido antes. Para promocionar el álbum, Super Junior tuvo su tercer concierto por Asia, "Super Show 3", durante el 2010 y el 2011, agotando las entradas en cada una de las paradas. En febrero 2011, Super Junior lanzó una película en 3D de el tour, Super Show 3 3D, en todos los cines CGV y Primus. La película debutó en el puesto 6 de los rankings y se convirtió en la película 3D mejor vendida de Corea del Sur. Después de sus presentaciones en Japón, Super Junior lanzó Super Junior Japan 'Super Show 3, un álbum conmemorativo, en febrero de 2011, debutando en el puesto en el ranking de Tower Records por ventas vía online. La versión en DVD de Super Junior Japan Limited Special Edition – Super Show 3 también debutó en el puesto 2 mientras que la versión em CD debutó en el puesto 10. El álbum también se mantuvo en el puesto 3 en el ranking diario de Oricon por dos días consecutivos y en el puesto 6 en el ranking semanal de Oricon. Tras el éxito comercial en Japón, el grupo lanzó la versión en japonés de Bonamana como sencillo, que debutó en el puesto 2 del ranking diario de Oricon tras vender más de 59.000 copias en la primera semana de lanzamiento. Sin embargo, SM Entertainment no lanzó el sencillo como una forma de debut oficial y señalaron que debutarían en Japón posteriormente. Entre las paradas del Super Show 3, el grupo participó del tour mundial de SMTOWN Live World Tour '10 y se presentaron en Los Ángeles, París, Tokio y Nueva York junto a otros artistas que están bajo SM Entertainment, presentándose fuera de Asia por primera vez. Las presentaciones de Super Junior fueron bien recibidos por los medios y recibieron honores como "Íconos nacionales de la cultura pop coreana" por su rol de expandir la onda Hallyu. También recibieron un premio del Ministro de Cultura, Deportes y Turismo en los Pop Culture Art Awards. Aparecieron en el programa de CNN "Talk Asia" en donde hablaron de su popularidad y estrategias para avanzar en la industria musical mundial. El grupo alcanzó reconocimiento fuera de Asia, notablemente en Europa, América del Norte y América del Sur. El ranking de los 30 hombres más sexys del mundo de Perú incluyó a todos los miembros en la lista. Tuvieron entrevistas exclusivas con revista de Eslovenia e Irán y fueron seleccionados por los fans en Brasil como el artista que más querían que visitara el país. Tanto TV Azteca de México como la BBC del Reino Unido nombraron a Super Junior como el icono líder del efecto Hallyu. '2011: Nueva Sub-Unidad 'Donghae & Eunhyuk' , 'Super Show 4' , Mr Simple y Accidente.' En el Super Show 4 llevado a cabo entre los días 4 y 19 de Noviembre del 2011, fue presentada por primera vez, la canción "Oppa, Oppa" por dos de sus miembros, Donghae y Eunhyuk. Un mes más tarde, S.M. Entertainment anunció que promocionarían la canción en varios shows. Donghae y Eunhyuk lanzaron su single digital llamado '떴다 오빠 (Oppa, Oppa)' el día 16 de Diciembre de 2011, a través de diferentes portales coreanos de música, presentándola ese mismo día en Music Bank. Mr. Simple debutó en el puesto 1 del ranking coreano Gaon tras vender 287,427 copias. El álbum se mantuvo en el número uno del ranking por cuatro semanas y vendió más de 441.000 copias en Corea del Sur para octubre del 2011. El álbum también llegó al puesto 3 en el ranking "World Albums" de Billboard y llegó al puesto 17 en el ranking de álbumes de Oricon en Japón. El sencillo que da título al álbum "Mr. Simple" ganó once premios en los programas de música durante la promoción del álbum. En septiembre del 2011, Heechul dejó el grupo temporalmente para cumplir con el servicio militar obligatorio. Super Junior comenzó su Tour mundial, "Super Show 4" en noviembre del 2011. El segundo sencillo japonés del grupo, "Mr. Simple" fue lanzado el 7 de diciembre en Japón a pesar de que la empresa no lo reconoció como su debut oficial en el país. Fue el primer sencillo japonés de Super Junior en alcanzar el primer puesto del ranking diario de Oricon. En el 2011, Super Junior fue seleccionado como las estrellas del Hallyu con los que a las fans internacionales les gustaría salir en una cita. En una encuesta de Arirang en donde participaron 188 países, Super Junior también salió escogido como el artista más querido. Kyuhyun a vuelto a tener un accidente de coche, ha ocurrido en la madrugada del día de hoy sobre las 5:00 de la madrugada cuando se dirigia a Gwangju para actuar en la obra en la que participa desde el pasado mes de enero, “Los tres mosqueteros“. Al parecer se encontraba cerca de Gwangju, en una pequeña ciudad de nombre Jeong Eub, cuando su coche ha sido golpeado por un camión. Rápidamente se le ha trasladado al hospital dónde sólo se le han encontrado contusiones en un brazo y en una pierna. La SM Entertainment ha declarado lo siguiente: “Sobre las 5 a.m. del viernes, Kyu Hyun ha sido trasladado a un hospital local después de chocar contra un camión al cambiar de carril. Ha sido diagnosticado de contusiones en un brazo y una pierna, pero no se han encontrado daños estructurales en los huesos. 2012: Sexto Album 'Sexy, Free & Single Comenzando el tercer trimestre del 2012 fue lanzado su sexto álbum titulado 'Sexy, Free & Single'. En el mercado fue lanzado el 4 de julio pero se podía adquirir digitalmente desde el 1 de Julio (KST), día en que fue liberado el vídeo musical y que en su primer día recibió alrededor de 2 millones de visitas. Cabe destacar que este álbum contó con el regreso de Kangin, quien terminó en abril su servicio militar después de 21 meses. En agosto de 2012 se lanzó la versión repackage del sexto álbum que fue titulada ‘Spy’ con su vídeo musical correspondiente y poco después, en este mismo mes, se reveló la versión japonesa del vídeo de Sexy, Free & Single que sería su cuarto single japonés. El 30 de octubre de 2012 el líder del grupo Leeteuk se despidió de todos y comenzó su servicio militar, siendo el tercer miembro en enlistarse después de Kangin y Heechul. El 2 de noviembre de 2012 estuvieron presentes en el Music Bank en Chile junto a los grupos CNBlue, After School, MBLAQ, Rania, y Davichi. Esta fue la primera vez de Super Junior en un país latinoamericano. Según el ranking Gaon el álbum Sexy, Free & Single registró más de 480.000 copias vendidas durante el segundo semestre del año, es decir, de julio a diciembre, lo que puso a Super Junior en el primer puesto en ventas físicas del 2012. '2013: 'Super Show 5', Primer Album Japones 'Hero' y Ingreso al Servicio Militar 'Yesung y Heechul La principal actividad del grupo para el 2013 fue el tour mundial Super Show 5, el cual dio inicio en Corea del Sur el 23 y 24 de marzo. Seguidamente pasaron por Sudamérica, siendo este uno de los nuevos destinos agregados a este tour. Exactamente estuvieron en Brasil, Argentina, Chile y Perú, para luego seguir sus presentaciones por diferentes países de Asia. Meses después regresaron al continente americano para dar su primer show en México y luego en Londres, que fue el único país europeo incluido en la gira. Los chicos contaron con una gran participación en cuanto a la escogencia de canciones, vestuario, entre otras cosas. El 6 de mayo Yesung inició el servicio militar el cual durará 2 años. Por políticas del ejército él no podía abandonar el país cierto tiempo antes de su enlistamiento, por lo cual no pudo estar presente en las presentaciones del Super Show 5 en Sudamérica y demás. El 24 de julio lanzaron su primer álbum japonés llamado "Hero", el cual se posicionó #1 en el ranking diario Oricon, registrando 52.532 copias vendidas. Para el sexto día ya había alcanzado las 100.000 copias. El 8 de agosto lanzaron "Super Show 4 in Seoul - Super Junior World Tour 3D" como su segunda película en 3D sobre su tour oficial, en diferentes cines de Corea del Sur. Su primera película fue el Super Show 3 3D, lanzada en febrero del 2011. El 30 de agosto se dio por terminado el servicio militar de Heechul, quien se ha ido integrando a las actividades del grupo desde el 26 de septiembre con un fanmeeting en Japón. El 11 de diciembre lanzaron su quinto sencillo japonés llamado "Blue World" el cual se posicionó #2 en el ranking diario Oricon, registrando 46.968 copias vendidas. Para el tercer día había alcanzado 63.340 copias. '2014: Séptimo Album 'MAMACITA' y 'Super Show 6' El inicio del 2014 marcó el cierre de la gira "Super Show 5" que contó con alrededor de 450.000 fans durante 28 fechas en diferentes países de Asia, América y Europa. Su último concierto fue el 22 de febrero en Beijing, siendo éste el show #97 de toda la gira de conciertos "Super Show", gira que acumuló un total de 1.35 millones de audiencia hasta ese momento. El 29 de julio se dio por terminado el servicio militar del líder Leeteuk, quien quiso una salida del ejército tranquila, sin ningún evento especial. A cambio de esto llevo a cabo un fanmeeting para saludar a sus fans. Su primera aparición de vuelta a en los escenarios fue en el SMTown en Seúl (Corea del Sur) el 15 de agosto. El 2014 también marca el regreso de Super Junior después de más de 2 años de pausa en el ámbito musical surcoreano. Esta vez su regreso fue con el álbum titulado “MAMACITA”. El vídeo de la canción principal fue lanzado el 28 de agosto y logró obtener más de 2 millones de visitas en su primer día de lanzamiento. El 29 de agosto se lanzó digitalmente en los sitios de música online coreanos y el 1 de septiembre se lanzó físicamente. En sus primeras semanas el álbum lideró charts semanales en Corea (Hanteo y Sinnara Records), Hong Kong (KKBOX) y Taiwán (Five Music). En iTunes el álbum estuvo #1 en países como: Hong Kong, Tailandia, Filipinas y Singapur, #2 en Japón y Malasia y #5 en México. Al finalizar el mes de septiembre el álbum logró registrar 237,646 copias vendidas según el ranking Gaon. La versión repackage del 7o álbum, renombrada como ‘Edición Especial’, fue titulada “This is Love”. El 23 de octubre se lanzó el álbum en formato digital mientras que el 27 de octubre se lanzó el álbum físico y en tan solo unos pocos días para acabar el mes logró registrar 114,216 copias vendidas para el mes de octubre según el ranking Gaon. Además ésta versión especial contó con 2 vídeos musicales: “This is Love” y “Evanesce”, siendo de alguna manera el uno la contraparte del otro. Por otro lado la nueva gira mundial "Super Show 6" inició en septiembre de 2014. Su primera parada como es costumbre fue en Seúl (Corea del Sur) del 19 al 21 de septiembre. Aunque inicialmente sólo lanzaron 2 fechas, agregaron una más dada la alta demanda de boletería, puesto que se vendieron en su totalidad en menos de 10 minutos. Esa nueva fecha agregada marcó un hecho importante ya que lograron realizar su show #100 convirtiéndose en el primer grupo surcoreano en realizar 100 conciertos en una gira mundial. El 13 de noviembre Kyuhyun debutó como solista con su álbum titulado "광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun)". El álbum fue muy bien recibido en Corea y estuvo liderando todas las listas online surcoreanas. Al finalizar el año se dio a conocer que el álbum “Mamacita” + su edición especial “This is Love” registraron más de 400 mil copias vendidas según el ranking Gaon. '''2015: "Devil" Album especial, Regreso oficial de Yesung y Hiatus Se suponía que Yesung terminaría su Servicio Militar Obligatorio el 5 de Mayo pero ese fue un día festivo en Corea por lo que termino oficialmente el 4 de Mayo, su regreso al escenario fue con la gira de Super Junior KRY en Japón, pero en Corea fue en el Super Show 6 Encore. Si bien Yesung había participado del Álbum número 7 de Super Junior, solo pudo hacerlo vocalmente ya que no se le permitía promocionar junto con el grupo, por lo cual el nuevo Album Devil marcaría su regreso a los escenarios. Durante el "Super Show 6" Encore se presentan 4 de las canciones del nuevo album incluidas " Devil", "Dont wake me up", "Allright" y "We can" el 11 y 12 de Julio, siendo los fans los primeros en escuchar las canciones. El 15 de Julio de 2015 Super Junior realiza una conferencia de prensa en el SMTOWN COEX Artium para anunciar el lanzamiento oficial de su Album "Devil". Ese mismo día SM lanza el vídeo musical en su canal de Youtube. El 16 de Julio la versión física de Devil es lanzada , este Álbum es para conmemorar los 10 años del grupo, en una forma de agradecimiento hacia los fans que han acompañado al grupo durante todo este tiempo. Super Junior comienza sus promociones el 16 de Julio en M!Countdown, presentado "Devil" y "Dont wake me up" Se ha confirmado recientemente que habrá una segunda parte de el Album especial "Devil",Llamado "Magic" el album contiene 4 canciones.Sera Lanzado el dia 16 de septiembre. El día 5 de Diciembre a las 10:15 am KST, SM Ent. declaro oficialmente a Super Junior en Hiatus de 3 años, ya que la mayoria de sus integrantes se enlistaron al servicio militar obligatorio este año, y los restantes lo harán el siguiente. El grupo retomará actividades a mediados o finales de 2018 después de cumplir con su servicio militar obligatorio, por lo tanto los miembros enlistados en el ejercito ya no se consideran miembros inactivos, pues todo el grupo esta en hiatus. Integrantes centre|thumb|671x671px De Izquierda a Derecha: Arriba: Kang In, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Leeteuk Abajo: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, Siwon *Leeteuk (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Heechul (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Yesung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kangin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Shindong (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sungmin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kyuhyun (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Miembros Inactivos * Eunhyuk (Servicio Militar) * Siwon (Servicio Militar) * Donghae (Servicio Militar) * Ryeowook (Servicio Militar) Ex-Miembros *HanGeng (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2005 - 2009) *Kibum (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2005 - 2010) Miembros Exclusivos de Super Junior-M *Zhou Mi (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Henry (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Álbum Repackaged' 'Single' 'Álbum Live' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Taiwán' Single Tours *'Super Junior The 1st Asia Tour "Super Show" 2008' **22, 23 y 24 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Fencing Gymnasium **12 Julio - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **22 Noviembre - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage **03 y 04 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Fencing Gymnasium **17 y 18 Enero - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Gymnasium **07 Marzo - Chengdu, China - Chengdu Longquanyi Football Stadium *'Super Junior The 2nd Asia Tour "Super Show 2" 2009' **17, 18 y 19 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Fencing Gymnasium **18 Septiembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Arena **18 Octubre - Shangai, China - Yuanshen Sports Centre Stadium **28 y 29 Noviembre - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **12 Diciembre - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Gymnasium **23 Enero - Beijing, China - Beijing Wukesong Culture & Sports Center **20 y 21 Febrero - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **06 y 07 Marzo - Shangai, China - Shangai Indoor Stadium **20 Marzo - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Putra Indoor Stadium **10 Abril - Manila, Philippines - Araneta Coliseum *'Super Junior The 3rd Asia Tour "Super Show 3" 2010' **14 y 15 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **28 Agosto - Qingdao, China - Guoxin Gymnasium **23 Octubre - Beijing, China - Capital Indoor Stadium **13 Noviembre - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Gymnasium **25 Diciembre - Guangzhou, China - Yuexiushan Stadium **15 y 16 Enero - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **29 y 30 Enero - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **18, 19 y 20 Febrero - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **26 Febrero - Manila, Philippines - Araneta Coliseum **05 Marzo - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **11, 12 y 13 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **19 Marzo - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Putra Indoor Stadium **07 Mayo - Binh Durong, Vietnam - Go Dau Stadium *'Super Junior World Tour "Super Show 4" 2011' **19 y 20 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **10 y 11 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **02, 03, 04 y 05 Febrero - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **18 y 19 Febrero - Kallang, Singapore - Singapore Idoor Stadium **09 y 10 Marzo - Macau, China - Cotai Arena **16, 17 y 18 Marzo - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **06 Abril - Paris, Francia - Zénith De Paris **14 Abril - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **27, 28 y 29 Abril - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium **12 y 13 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **26 y 27 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'Super Junior World Tour "Super Show 5" 2013' **23 y 24 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **21 Abril - São Paulo, Brazil - Credicard Hall **23 Abril - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Luna Park **25 Abril - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **27 Abril - Lima, Perú - Jockey Club Del Perú **01 y 02 Junio - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium **15 y 16 Junio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Arena **06 Julio - Kallang, Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **27 y 28 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **03 y 04 Agosto - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **10, 11 y 12 Agosto - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **24 Agosto - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **14 Septiembre - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou International Sports Arena **24 Octubre - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena **07 Noviembre - Mexico - Mexico City Arena **09 Noviembre - Londres, Inglaterra - Wembley Arena **15 y 16 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **23 Noviembre - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Putra Indoor Stadium **30 Noviembre - Macau, China - Cotai Arena **22 Febrero - Beijing, China - Capital Indoor Stadium *'Super Junior World Tour "Super Show 6" 2014' **19, 20 y 21 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **29 y 30 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **08 Noviembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **22 Noviembre - Beijing, China - Master Card Center **29 y 30 Noviembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **05, 06 y 07 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **20 Diciembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Dome **10 y 11 Enero - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **07 Febrero - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **01 Marzo - Macau, China - Cotai Arena **29 Marzo - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center Gymnasium **01 Mayo - Kallang, Singapore - Singapore Indoos Stadium **03 Mayo - Jakarta, Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition **11 y 12 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena Conciertos Participativos *'2007: '''SMTOWN Summer Concert *'2008: SMTOWN Live '08 *'2009: '''SMTOWN Live In Los Angeles *'2011: 'SMTOWN Live In París *'2011: 'SMTOWN Live In Tokyo - Special Edition *'2011: 'SMTOWN Live In New York *'2012: 'SMTOWN Live In Los Angeles *'2012: 'SMTOWN Live In Taiwán *'2012: Kpop Festival Music Bank en Chile *'2013: '''Kpop Festival Music Bank Jakarta *'2013: Kpop Festival Music Bank Turquía Películas *Attack On the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *I AM (2012) *Super Show 4 in Seoul 3D (2013) *SMTown The Stage (2015) Programas de tv * Super Junior Full House (2006) Premios Curiosidades * Super Junior son considerados los reyes del kpop * Han sido apodados como los Reyes y/o líderes de la onda Hallyu, "Los Reyes del Kpop", La puerta hacia el estrellato en Asia, Iconos nacionales de la cultura pop coreana, al demostrar su gran popularidad y éxito tanto como en Corea como en el extranjero durante todos sus años de carrera. *Con su tercer álbum "Sorry, Sorry", confirmaron su popularidad no sólo dentro de Asia sino también fuera de ese continente. *Su quinto álbum "Mr. Simple" lanzado en agosto de 2011, según el ranking Gaon superó las 500.000 copias vendidas en marzo del 2012. Para finales del 2012 "Mr. Simple" registró más de 540.000 copias vendidas. *Fueron nombrados Embajadores del Turismo en Corea a través de una encuesta que se le realizó a extranjeros sobre con que celebridad les gustaría viajar. *Lanzaron una versión japonesa de la canción Mr. Simple, logrando ocupar el primer lugar del Oricon, el ranking más importante de Japón. *Todos los miembros se llevan bien con las integrantes de SISTAR ,he incluso algunos de ellos las han señalado como sus mejores y cercanas amigas. *Ryeowook reveló en "Super Idol Chart Show" que Bomi es la integrante favorita de los miembros de Super Junior. Él dijo:'' "Bo Mi es la integrante favorita de Super Junior. Ella es una persona realmente muy divertida, bonita y tiene una gran personalidad". *Youtube los premió como el artista con el vídeo de K-Pop más visto de 2011, por su vídeo ''"Mr. Simple". *El famoso cantante Mick Jagger vocalista de la banda Rolling Stones hizo un cumplido para Super Junior por su canción Walkin'. Él manifestó que un día cualquiera tras estar escuchando diversas canciones online se encontró con una canción que lo hizo sentir muy bien tal como si estuviera de vacaciones en Irlanda, a pesar de que no entendía nada. Estaba sorprendido con los artistas asiáticos e incluso les recomendó que se mantuvieran así. *Las entradas para los diferentes Super Show 4 que realizaron en distintas ciudades de Asia se agotaron a los pocos minutos de haber salido a la venta. Uno de los países, Taiwán, con 4 fechas en el Taipei Arena, lugar que tiene capacidad para 40.000 personas, agotó sus entradas en tan sólo 17 minutos. *Fueron los primeros artistas coreanos en llevar a cabo un concierto exclusivo en Francia, especificamente fue el Super Show 4 realizado el 6 de abril de 2012. *Entre el 2010 y 2012, Super Junior se mantuvo #1 durante 121 semanas consecutivas en la categoría de música coreana del ranking KKBOX de Taiwán, el portal de música online más grande de ese país, rompiendo así su propio récord como el artista que ha permanecido en primer lugar por más tiempo en toda la historia del ranking. *Durante las 121 semanas en KKBOX Taiwán, las canciones principales de sus álbums fueron las que se relevaron el primer puesto. En orden de lanzamiento: Bonamana, Mr Simple y Sexy, Free & Single. Sin contar que Sorry Sorry de su 3er álbum ya había estado en este mismo ranking durante 36 semanas. *Fue uno de los grupos que estuvo presente el 2 de Noviembre del 2012 en Viña del Mar para el K-Pop Festival Music Bank en Chile y que marcaron el liderazgo en fans. Siwon no pudo estar presente en este evento por encontrarse grabando el drama "The King of Dramas". *Fue el primer grupo en ganar un total de 13 premios en los Golden Disk Awards (GDA) hasta antes de la ceremonia de enero del 2013 en la que obtuvieron 3 nuevos premios. Ahora con 16 premios en total, Super Junior se mantiene como el grupo con más premios en toda la historia de los GDA. *Dentro de los tres premios que ganaron en los GDA del 2013, se encuentra el gran premio Daesang por ventas físicas, siendo éste su tercer Daesang y el que los convirtió en el tercer grupo en conseguir tres de estos premios, el mayor número de Daesangs conseguidos por un artista hasta ahora. *La gira que Super Junior realizó en Sudamérica fue un éxito total, abriendo en Sao Paulo - Brasil (21 de Abril), siguiendo con Buenos Aires - Argentina (23 de Abril), Santiago - Chile (25 de Abril) y finalizando en Lima - Perú (27 de Abril), con una asistencia cercana a los 40.000 fans en total. Esta gira es la más grande hecha por un artista coreano en América del Sur hasta el momento y fueron los primeros artistas coreanos en visitar 4 países suramericanos. *Con el Super Show 5 en Singapur realizado el 6 de julio, Super Junior consigue la marca de 1 millón de audiencia con su serie de conciertos “Super Show”, alcanzando así uno de los objetivos que se trazaron desde el inicio de la gira del 2013. Otro de sus objetivos es alcanzar los 100 conciertos. *En agosto lanzaron el libro de viaje "Super Junior's Experience Corea" que contiene historias y fotos de viajes realizados en diferentes locaciones como Kangwondo, Gyeongsangdo, la Isla Jeju, entre otras. El libro consta de 2 volúmenes y antes de su salida se lanzaron 5 vídeos teaser. *El Super Show 5 en México realizado el 7 de noviembre, agotó entradas en aproximadamente 5 horas. Consiguió el récord de la mayor audiencia para un "Super Show" llevado a cabo por fuera de Asia, así como también obtuvo el record del concierto con mayor audiencia para un grupo coreano en América, contando con 17.994fans asistentes. *Su quinto sencillo japonés llamado "Blue World" es el primer sencillo japonés completamente original, es decir, no es un remake de sus canciones en coreano. *La canción “Shirt” del álbum "MAMACITA" fue compuesta por Donghae junto al equipo de producción “Team One Sound”, con quienes ya había colaborado en la canción "Still You" de Donghae & Eunhyuk. Además Ryeowook reveló que la coreografía de "Shirt" había sido realizada por Shindong y Eunhyuk. *En la rueda de prensa de “MAMACITA” se dio a conocer que Yesung también tiene participación en el álbum a pesar de estar prestando su servicio militar. Esto debido a que desde el 2012 ellos ya estaban pensando en su 7° álbum puesto que Yesung debía cumplir con su servicio, así por lo menos su voz podía aparecer junto a ellos. De esta manera este álbum cuenta con la participación de 11 integrantes pero solo 10 son los que pueden promocionar. *La '''versión repackaged de su último álbum se llama "THIS IS LOVE", aunque fue lanzada como 'Special Edition'. El álbum tiene portadas individuales cada uno con una de las letras del nombre del álbum: "This is Love", además cada photobook también es diferente pues es diseñado por cada miembro, incluyendo fotos del grupo desde su debut, fotos personales, gráficas, dibujos, y/o comentarios personales. *La canción "Don't Leave Me" incluida en el álbum repackaged "THIS IS LOVE" fue escrita por Siwon y presentada en el Super Show 6 realizado en Seúl en septiembre del presente año (2014). Mientras que la canción "중 (...ing)" es cantada por Super Junior K.R.Y y había sido presentada únicamente en el Super Show 5 realizado en Seúl en marzo del año pasado. *En el capitulo 4 del dorama She's So Lovable, aparece un video de Super Junior T-Shirt en una de sus presentaciones. *Para el vídeo oficial oficial de "THIS IS LOVE" nuevamente Shindong tuvo amplia participación, ya que él planificó la coreografía, el set, utilería y trajes. *Su primera presentación de promoción del nuevo álbum fue en M! Countdown con las canciones "Evanesce" y "This is Love". Shindong no estuvo presente debido a problemas de salud y Siwon debido a cruce de agenda. *Con la tercera fecha del Super Show 6 realizado en Seúl el 21 de septiembre de 2014, Super Junior logra conseguir su 2do objetivo trazado desde la gira anterior y marcan el record de ser el primer grupo surcoreano en realizar 100 conciertos en su gira mundial. *El 6 de noviembre (horario coreano) y día del aniversario de Super Junior, la SM anunció que Kyuhyun sería su siguiente artista en debutar en solitario, siendo el primer integrante de Super Junior en lograrlo. Su primer mini álbum "광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun)" fue lanzado digitalmente el 13 de noviembre y se colocó #1 en las listas digitales coreanas. *Super Junior se encuentra en la posición #7 en el listado de Youtube de "los vídeos más vistos de K-Pop en 2014" con su canción "MAMACITA", vídeo que fue lanzado el 28 de agosto de 2014. *En la lista de canciones escogidas para el vieojuego de la SM Entertaiment hasta la fecha están: "SPY", "Mamacita", "A-Cha", "Mr.Simple", "Sexy, free & Single", "It's You", "White Christmas", "Twins", "Opera", "Bonamana", "This Is Love", "No Other" "Let's dance" y "Sorry, Sorry" *Fueron incluidos en un artículo de la revista Caras (México) llamado "Las 'Boy Bands' que han marcado la historia", siendo el primer y único grupo Coreano en salir en esta lista. *Con los conciertos llevados a cabo en Bangkok el 10 y 11 de enero de 2015, Super Junior se convierte en el primer grupo coreano en presentarse 6 años consecutivos en Tailandia, hecho muy significativo ya que éste fue el primer país extranjero en el que actuaron como grupo. *Inicialmente se dijo que Shindong iniciaría su servicio militar el 25 de noviembre de 2014, sin embargo tiempo después anunciaron que él retrasaría su servicio debido a que le fue encontrado un problema en la espalda (hernia discal). Por esta razón decidió enfocarse en su tratamiento, para finalmente ingresar el 24 de marzo de 2015, sin embargo Shindong está inactivo desde el primer anuncio, es decir, que tuvo que dejar de presentarse con el grupo en sus diferentes actividades. *En cuanto al servicio de Sungmin inicialmente se informó que él había audicionado en la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl y había sido uno de los 8 seleccionados en la primera ronda del proceso pero él decidió retrasar su servicio militar para participar en el álbum de regreso de Super Junior y en un nuevo musical. Tiempo después se supo que el también tenía planes de matrimonio antes de ingresar al servicio, finalmente su fecha de enlistamiento fue el 31 de marzo de 2015. *Tanto Shindong como Sungmin se encuentran cumpliendo con su servicio militar como soldados en servicio activo (que fue el mismo tipo que hizo Kangin y Leeteuk), aunque los dos se encuentran en diferentes divisiones militares, ambos deben cumplir con un tiempo aproximado de 21 meses en servicio el cual incluye inicialmente 1 mes de entrenamiento militar básico, de esta manera los dos finalizarán su servicio en diciembre de 2016. *Aunque circuló información sobre la inclusión de países latinoamericanos en la gira 'Super Show 6' que inició en septiembre de 2014 en Seúl, la SM Entertainment publicó el 22 de abril (2015) en el facebook oficial de Super Junior que las últimas paradas de la gira serían en: Singapur (Singapur) el 1o de mayo y Jakarta (Indonesia) el 3 de mayo. *Yesung finalizaría sus 2 años de servicio militar (como trabajador de servicio público) el 5 de mayo de 2015, pero ya que coincidía con un día festivo en Corea se adelantó un día, así oficialmente terminó su servicio el 4 de mayo. Además se ha informado que su regreso a las actividades se realizará a través de la nueva gira japonesa de Super Junior K.R.Y. que se llevará a cabo entre junio y julio del presente año. *El Encore del Super Show 6 se llevó a cabo el 11 y 12 de julio en Corea del Sur, contando con la participación de Yesung. Ésta fue su primera presentación oficial en Corea desde que terminó el servicio militar. *Super Junior junto con 2NE1 y SNSD estan nominados para los Teen Choice Awards 2015 en la categoria 'Choice International Artist. *Gracias a la entrega de sus Fans nominaron a #Mejorfandom en los Teen Choice Awards 2015, Fue el unico fandom del Kpop nominado. *Ganaron en la entrega de premios de los Teen Choice Awards 2015 como Artista Internacional y como mejor Fandom (ELF). *Fue el primer grupo de Kpop en ganar en los Teen Choice Awards *Fueron el primer grupo en tener mas miembros de que normal , ya que debutaron con 12 miembros para que después agregarle el ultimo (KyuHyun) dando un total de 13 actuales * Para muchos Super Junior, Girls' Generation, Big Bang y SHINEE los consideran los reyes del kpop actuales *Fue el primer grupo de K-POP masculino en ganar en la entrega de premios de los LATIN MUSIC ITALIAN AWARDS al Best International Male Artist Or Group Of The Year mientras que sus compañeras de agencia Girls' Generation fueron las primeras en las categoría Best International Female Artist Or Group Of The Year y esta es su segunda vez, mientras que ellos la primera. *Se llevo a cabo dos fechas para el "Super Camp" la primera en la Ciudad de Monterrey el 03 de Julio en la Arena Monterrey siendo el primer grupo de KPOP en hacer un show solitario en esta ciudad, y la segunda el 05 de Julio de 2016 en la Ciudad de México en la Arena Ciudad de México. *En la Arena Monterrey asistieron 6,597, mientras que en la Arena Ciudad de México hubó un total de 12,425 personas. Enlaces *Sitio Web ficial *Sitio Web Japones Facebook *Facebook Oficial Youtube *Canal de YouTube Oficial Galería super junior12312313.jpg Superjunior131.jpg Super%2BJunior.jpg 47118_115560245165218_114878951900014_99310_5067701_n.jpg 385278_403745389717301_1156507749_n.jpg 410148534.jpg 543625_429275110423982_100000244909334_1565480_1443465703_n.jpg 18318-sexy-free-single-de-super-junior-arrasa-con-las-listas-de-ventas-de-lb.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:Super Junior - Twins|Twins Archivo:Super Junior - Miracle|Miracle Archivo:Super Junior - You Are the One|You Are the One ( Archivo:Super Junior - U|U Archivo:Super Junior -Dancing Out|Dancing Out Archivo:Super Junior - Wonder Boy|Wonder Boy Archivo:Super Junior - Happiness|Happiness Archivo:Super Junior - Don't Don|Don't Don 'Japón' Archivo:Super Junior - BONAMANA (Japanese Live Ver)|BONAMANA (Japanese Live Ver) Archivo:Super Junior - Mr Simple (Japanese Ver)|Mr Simple (Japanese Ver) Archivo:Super Junior - Opera (Japanese Ver)|Opera (Japanese Ver) Archivo:Super Junior - Opera (Jap Dance Ver)|Opera (Dance Ver) Archivo:Super Junior - Sexy, Free & Single (Jap Ver)|Sexy, Free & Single (Japanese Ver) Archivo:Super Junior - Hero (Jap Ver)|Hero (Full Ver) 'Colaboraciones' Archivo:DBSK & Super Junior - Show Me Your Love|DBSK & Super Junior - Show Me Your Love Archivo:Super Junior & Girls' Generation - SEOUL|Super Junior & Girls' Generation - SEOUL Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2005 Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CBoyBand Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2008